


Linchpin

by kaige68



Series: Regret [16]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, intentionally vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regret what you did, not what you didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linchpin

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)' [Word of the Day](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/56880.html). This is RPS.

This fresh start, his efforts to move on, he recognized that what kept him able to keep going was only fragile linchpin. But it kept the wheels on, kept the wagon moving.

It was difficult, took time, but the plans, his friends, and internet therapy were actually working.

He smiled without much effort, things seemed funny again. He flirted with strangers easier, other friends were setting him up again. And he called, chatted, met the new girlfriend, even liked her. He went forward.

Until that fragile linchpin snapped with a single text message. _Have I got a girl for you!_


End file.
